Shards of Life
by love.friends.books
Summary: England messes up his magic and accidentally turns Italy and Romano into 12-year olds, gives them magic power, and sends them to Hogwarts. How will the school react to these visitors appearing in a flash of smoke? How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione cope with two strange students in their classes? And will the other nations ever see the two Italians again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm love .friends .books (call me Ana), and I really hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: love .friends .books does not own any rights to or control anything from Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is a purely fan-based work made for no profit or gain.**

**Summary:**

**England messes up his magic and accidentally turns Italy and Romano into 12-year-olds, gives them magic power, and sends them to Hogwarts. How will the school react to these visitors appearing in a flash of smoke? How will Harry, Ron, and Hermione cope with two strange students in their classes? And will the other nations ever see the two Italians again?**

**Human names will be used for the countries, here is a list (in order of appearance in chapter)  
**

**England - Arthur  
N. Italy - Feliciano  
S. Italy - Lovino  
Germany - Ludwig  
America - Alfred  
France - Francis  
Scotland - Allistor (Scotland is NOT a canon character, and I hold no rights to him or his name) (Also, Scotland is only mentioned in this chapter)  
Spain - Antonio  
Canada - Matthew  
Russia - Ivan  
(If I got any names wrong, please tell me in a PM)**

Prologue

He was halfway through a spell when he coughed. Then he sneezed and went "AH-Choo!" Then he realized the spell had gone wrong. And after he cried out and looked around the room, well, it was only then he realized Italy and Romano were gone.

The students and teachers at the school were used to strange things happening. In fact, strange was almost in the school's name - Hogwarts Strange School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet, they were not expecting this. They might have expected something else, and indeed when the flash of smoke came many immediately assumed the Weasley twins were pranking again, but that was not to be.

No, because after the smoke cleared to reveal two boys - _two boys?_ most everyone was wondering - coughing and waving the smoke away, they knew that this was not just some prank.

And three suspicious second-years looked at each other in confusion. This would most certainly not be an ordinary year - not like they were expecting anything normal, anyway.

Chapter 1: In a Flash of Smoke

"What do you mean, Italy and Romano are missing?" An enraged German shouted at the terrified Englishman, waving his arms in distress.

"Well, it's like this, see," Arthur said, evidently distressed. "I was performing this alternate-dimension travel spell I invented-"

"A _what?_"

"An alternate-dimention travel spell - it works on the theory that there are other worlds, right, and, _theoretically, _it can transfer you to one of these worlds."

"And you tested this theory on the Italy brothers _because_?" Ludwig was getting annoyed now, pacing up and down the conference room where the countries had gathered.

Arthur seemed insulted. "Why on earth would I try it on them, you people are bloody mad! I tried it on an apple to see if it would work, and those two were in the room and then I sneezed and suddenly they were gone, just like that. It wasn't my fault, and you gits don't even understand how magic works, I'd like to see you try-" He was cut off by Ludwig

"Why were they in the room with you, anyway?"

"It's none of your bloody business anyway, I say, why are you all going at me for, it _wasn't my fault!_"

"England." Here Ludwig's voice took on dark tone, and his face became that of wrath. "Why were they in the room with you?"

And Arthur's barley audible answer came, "They were giving me cooking lessons, you git."

Silence.

"Ha-ha! Iggy needs cooking lessons!" America shouted from some point of the conference room.

"Indeed it seems so. Tell me, when did you realize your food is fatal? Ohonhonhon." A French accent cut through the space and somehow succeeded in annoying Arthur to his very last nerve. "I wasn't talking to you!" came an irritated cry, to be answered with, "Yes, but my gourmet meals are threatened by being in the same room as that burnt so-called 'food' of yours."

"Will everyone shut up! We need to find the Italy brothers NOW, before it's too late. If anyone finds out about us - well, you all know what humans are like. They'll kill those two and come looking for us. Britain, where are they?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. We'll have to ask my brother Allistor first, though."

**LINE BREAK**

"Who are you?" A voice cut through the whispers as an old man wearing robes - _Robes_? wondered the two nations. _Where are we_? - stood up, addressing the two brown-haired boys. They appeared maybe twelve years old, and the obviously younger twin hid behind his brother, whimpering. The older one shouted, "who are you, bastard? What do you want? Where are we and how did we get here?" He somehow managed to look annoyed, irritated, and somewhat terrified all at once.

"I was hoping you could answer some of those questions for me. Please, come to my office."

**LINE BREAK**

"So, you expect us to believe that there is a school for magic - magic - and that is where Lovino and Feliciano are?" Ludwig sighed and ran a hand over his face. Honestly, did Arthur expect him to believe that. But still, it was the only possible explanation...

Answering his previous question, the Brit snapped, "I'm not lying!" and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

At that moment a very hyper voice cried out, "Lovi~ I'm coming for you!" only to be stopped by an irritated, "Shut up Antonio, we need to figure out where exactly those two are before we go looking."

"Ah, love is so powerful, Ohonhonhon~"

Suddenly a loud, "Hey, Mattie, where are you, bro?" could be heard across the room, as a distressed American searched for his invisible twin.

"I'm here. Can someone get Russia to stop sitting on me?"

From his polar bear came a puzzled, "Who're you?" and Matthew replied with a weary voice, used to answering this question. "I'm Canada."

From the nation sitting atop him came a, "China should be here, da?" Accompanied by a childish smirk with malice in the cold, purple eyes.

Yes, just another peaceful day for the countries.

**LINE BREAK**

Romano didn't like this guy. His brother was scared (just as he was with all new people), but Romano couldn't see some old geezer as intimidating. The guy was wearing robes, for God's sake! What self-respecting person wears robes?

"Now, why don't you tell me how you got here?"

He wore a loving, grandfatherly smile, but his eyes held a sinister twinkle. Suddenly, Romano got the feeling this guy was powerful. And wasn't England going on about some magic villain?

Suddenly, Romano wished he could hide like his brother.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'll be putting a poll up in case anyone wants to vote - Should Dumbledore be a good or bad guy in the story?**

**If I don't update in a week (Friday, Feb. 28, 2014) you have my permission to send a hateful PM. Until then, Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Ana here again. This is my second chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long to post. A big thanks to ****Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX for all the PMs and prompting to get me to finally update. I'm very good at procrastinating, though I always feel really bad. Again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Disclaimer: love .friends .books does not own any rights to or control anything from Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is a purely fan-based work made for no profit or gain.**

**Human names in order of appearence:  
****Ludwig - Germany  
****Feliciano - N. Italy  
****Lovino - S. Italy / Romano  
****Arthur - England  
****Kiku - Japan  
****Antonio - Spain  
****Lukas - Norway (In canon, Norway has no human name; Lukas is purely fan-based)  
****Vladimir - Romania (In canon, Romania has no human name; Vladimir is purely fan-based)  
****Alfred - America  
****Matthew (Matt) - Canada**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Recap: He wore a loving, grandfatherly smile, but his eyes held a sinister twinkle. Suddenly, Romano got the feeling this guy was powerful. And wasn't England going on about some magic villain?

Romano wished he could hide like his brother.

Chapter 2: Out of Sight, Always in Mind

Ludwig tossed and turned in his sleep. Visions of a frantic Italy clouded his mind, being tortured, poisoned, even killed. Echoing in his mind, a little cry of, "Ve~ I surrender!", and the heart-wrenching screams of murder. And suddenly, a green light flashed in his mind, a cry and a shout, and Ludwig woke up with a start.

He wasn't crying (for no soldier shows weakness on a battlefield) but his body shook, and he vowed to himself, he would rescue the two Italians as soon as he could. Resigning to get up (for who could sleep after seeing their friend tortured, even in a dream) Ludwig made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

As he prepared the food he mulled over the dream. He understood most of it - his concern for the brothers made it impossible for him to not consider the possibilities _\- maybe they were being starved in a dungeon right now, as he was eating this meal - _but he tried to focus on the positive. Arthur had said he was sure where they were now (after asking his annoying brother Scotland for help) and that they would contact the Minister of Magic Fudge for permission to enter school grounds. Of course, this was made much more difficult by the fact that the magical community had no idea about countries, so England could not mearley swoop in and demand entrance. Ludwig wished they could just ambush the castle, but Arthur had taken much time in carefully reviewing the wards. He explained that, since the magical community had no idea about nations they would attempt a war if the secret came out, and because the school wards explained who (or, more importantly, _what_) everyone that entered grounds without permission was, it would be safer to keep distance until asking the minister. Ambush would be a last resort.

Ludwig wondered just what type of damage these wizards could do if simple wards were scary. _Well_, he reasoned, _they are magical_. He hoped the best to Feliciano and Lovino - they would need all the luck they could get.

* * *

**(Just to explain, Feliciano and Lovino are faking memory loss because they don't want anyone to know who they are.)**

Lovino didn't trust this guy. For one thing, he seemed absolutely bonkers. He introduced himself as headmaster of this school (which Lovino could believe, as he seemed to be in charge, and what else would so many kids be doing here if not going to school?) but what kind of school had no roof over their dining room? What kind of password was chocolate frog? And Lovino was almost positive he had seen those pictures move. Even if this was that magic school Arthur had been going on about - and he was sure it was - _moving pictures_? Seriously? Even England himself wasn't _that_ mad.

To top it all off, the man had practically forced them into attending this school, ("in an effort for you to regain your memory and return home" - Lovino was glad he had automatically assumed they were wizards) then insisted they try on a dirty, ragged hat to be 'sorted' - whatever that meant. So now his brother was sitting down with that monstrosity on his head and Lovino himself was trying his very best not to burst into rage and knock some sense into the bastard's head (how dare the old coot take advantage of his poor brother's innocence in an attempt for him to get lice!); only Feli being in the room stopped him. Still, how on earth was a _hat _going to do anything - assuming he was telling the truth, of course. The old man was senile, no doubt - so why did they put him in charge of a bunch of children? Whoever ran the place was more senile than the old man.

Lovino was cut off from his musings as the hat atop his brother's head suddenly shouted out "Hufflepuff!" He stared and stared, then turned towards the old man, about to start rambling about _what the hell is going on, you bastardo? _but the yelling was interrupted before it even started, with the words "Magic, Mr. Vargas. Magic."

And that seemed so absurd Lovino almost laughed. Of course he knew magic was real - what else had sent them here? - but this was so different from England's black magic it was as if they had been transported into a fairytale.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Arthur called to the select group of countries present - the former Axis Powers Kiku and Ludwig of course, Antonio because he was close to Lovino, and Lukas, Vladimir, and himself, being the most familiar with magic. Alfred had tagged along, proclaiming, "I'm the Hero!" and forced Matthew to come as well (either that, or Matt wanted to make sure his brother didn't get into too much trouble).

"Alright…" Arthur trailed off nervously, looking around the room. "I'm not quite sure how this will all work out, but we can only hope for the best. Here it goes." He closed his eyes and began to chant, filling the room with eerie worlds of a language long forgotten.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter! Again, someone please angry PM me if I don't get the next chapter out by 7/30/14. (Another big thanks to ****Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX for all the PMs and prompting to get me to finally update.)** **I'll try to make a super-long chapter next because I'll be away for several weeks. Probably the next time I can update after that it 8/18/14, just as a heads up. I'll try my best, though! Until then, Ana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana here.**

**So, I updated a bit early, and I might update again before I leave for a couple weeks with another short chapter, don't know for sure. I'll definitely update by 8/18/14, though.**

**Names-Countries by Order of Appearance:**

**Lovino - S. Italy/Romano**

**Feliciano - N. Italy**

**Arthur - England**

**Alfred - America**

**Ludwig - Germany**

**Vlad - (Vladimir) - Romania (In canon, Romania has no human name; Vladimir is purely fan-based.**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Shards of Life, Chapter Three - Suspicion

_So who do we have here?_

Lovino jumped. Sure, he knew the hat could talk, but he never guessed it could project thoughts into his head.

_Well, aren't you smart. _The hat said. _Most students think they're hallucinating. Of course, you aren't quite normal, are you?_

_What do you want, stupid talking hat? _Lovino thought. _And how are you doing this? Are you reading my mind, you bastard?_

_Well that's rude, _the hat replied. _To answer your question, yes. I can see into your mind, your thoughts, and your memories, Lovino Vargas. Or should I say… Italia Romano? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, where shall I sort you?_

_I need to protect my fratello idiota._

_Hufflepuff, hmm? A wise choice. You and your brother both show extreme devotion and loyalty to each other, your friends, and your people. Not only would you do well in that house, Hufflepuffs will not ask many questions in favor of befriending you, and the other houses might be less suspicious of a few 'harmless' Hufflepuffs. You should have seen Lady Hufflepuff - that woman was kind, but if you insulted her or her friends she would not hesitate to smash you to a pulp._

_Just sort me already, you bastard._

* * *

"England…" Alfred's voice was small and quiet, far away from his normally loud, boisterous tone.

"Call me Arthur, you git," an irritated voice snapped back through the darkness."From now on, we're humans. Wizards, yes, but certainly not nations."

"Fine. _Arthur_, what did you do? Why did the lights go out?"

"Your magic can only be awoken in darkness. Now stay quiet - the final stage is difficult, and can hurt quite a lot."

"What? Iggy - what are you-"

And through that darkness ripped a scream.

* * *

Harry didn't like these new students. Anyone would be suspicious of two boys suddenly appearing out of nowhere (literally) but how everyone just calmed down after Dumbledore announced them to be foreign exchange students from a school in Italy was surprising. Besides, even if his brother seemed perfectly suited, that older twin clearly had no reason to be in Hufflepuff. He glared at everyone, quite opposite from the happy-go-lucky persona of his brother.

Strangest of all, the two were absolutely refusing to touch the food, claiming British food was toxic and "eating too much of it as a kid made the burger bastard such an idiota," earning a shocked "fratello!" from the other.

Really, Harry wondered why the younger even bothered reprimanding his brother's language. From the short time he had been observing the two, it seemed curses and insults were regular occurrences.

One thing he did know for sure, though: he didn't trust those two one bit.

* * *

The magic trio stared, amused, at the five groaning now-wizards on the floor. Even Ludwig had been taken by surprise as the dormant magic inside them had awoken, running like liquid fire through their veins.

Alfred groaned from his spot on the floor, "Not cool, dude. Why'd you have to do that, Artie? What, does everyone have to go through this, or is it only us?"

Arthur shifted guiltily. "Well, not everyone..." He trailed off.

Vlad grinned wickedly and continued where his friend had left off. "Our magic comes naturally, so we never had to awaken it. Magic can also naturally be awoken by traveling to a place with a high magic level, such as Hogwarts, so the Italy twins only felt a little tingle. But we had to force your magic to awaken, which is why it hurt so much."

"Well that makes me feel so much better, eh." Matthew muttered sarcastically and then, a little louder, "Does anyone have some pancakes?"

"Well, I can whip up a batch if you'd like," Arthur offered.

All occupants of the room turned, horrified, to him and screamed the same word. It has been said that on that day, a cry of "NO!" could be heard halfway around the earth (draw a circle!).

**I didn't take the time to proofread so I'm sorry, but I did use spellcheck so nothing's misspelled (I hope). Also, I'm gonna be away for several weeks, so probably the next time I can update is 8/18/14, just as a heads up. Until then, Ana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana here, with the fourch chapter on the 18th, just as promised! This one isn't very good or long, so I apologise, I've been really busy. But I hope you like it!**

**List of Characters by Order of Appearance:**

**Arthur - England**

**Ludwig - Germany**

**Vlad - Romania**

**Yao - China**

**Feliciano - N. Italy**

**Lovino - S. Italy/Romano**

**Lukas - Norway**

* * *

Having successfully been saved from the horror of an apocalypse, namely Arthur's cooking, these nations who have been gathered and united for a common purpose, ready to come together and defeat their enemies, standing as one in the face of danger, and letting no task defeat their triumph, slowly began falling back upon the time-practiced ritual that defined their kind as a whole: bickering among themselves until the purpose they had united for was all but forgotten. And thus they successfully managed to reignite feuds that should have been closed decades (or even centuries) ago. Soon, Ludwig found himself the sole voice of reason amidst this chaos, and began rubbing his temples in a pointless effort to stall a migraine fast approaching, helped and aided by Arthur and Antonio's (rather violent) shouts over an armada destroyed a very long time ago.

Finally he could stand it no more. An (extremely loud) shout brought those gathered back to attention; some seemed rather embarrassed to have been caught arguing like little children, others did not even try to disguise their annoyance at the fights beings broken up.

And work it was they went to once more, figuring ways and proofing strategies in an effort to rescue the two Italian twins from the clutches of evil.

Finally they looked up at one another and a unanimous consent rose between them, but who ways to venture into the face of danger? Until Vlad spoke up, slightly hesitantly, "Well, I would go myself, but I rather think Yao would be a good choice for this assignment." *****

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Italian twins currently "in the clutches of evil" were quite amazed by the school's magic - not that they in any way found it impressive, but rather, compared to Arthur, Lukas, and Vlad's raw, powerful magic, the wand-waving, hocus-pocus here was like child's play. The problem was, even if their magic had been awakened they had no idea how to combat this magic as they had no idea how it was cast, even if their raw power alone outstripped the magic of ten powerful wizards combined.. Thus the two Italians resolved to learn as much as they could from this school, in a an effort to unravel the wards keeping them from home.

So wrapped up in their plans to escape, they didn't notice one student studying them intently. And in reply to an offhand comment of "those two are such weirdos - they're not gonna get anywhere" she replied, "No, they're quite smarter than any of us here. And older too - quite ancient, in fact."

* * *

***I really know nothing at all, but I'm pretty sure Romania and China have good diplomatic relations. Don't quote me, and please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I'm sorry the chapter was so horrid. I'll probably be able to update on the 24th or 25th, just as a heads up. I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but if I update every week I hope it'll be enough. Sorry. -Ana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe it's the fifth chapter already! I keep meaning (and forgetting) to reply to reviews in PMs, but for now I hope it'll suffice to reply here. **

**Thank you to Kiki Beilschmidt, .5, FanfikFreakazoid, Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX, and Black Blood of the Red Rose for reviewing to chapter four.**

**Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX - On the 24th, just as asked (though it's a shitty chapter, sorry)**

**Black Blood of the Red Rose - You guessed it! But please no spoilers. And I am (hopefully - fingers crossed!) gonna make chapters longer in the future, but I'm hoping by then people'll know the human names (or remember them enough from the beginning of the chapter) 'cause I feel like it'll upset the harmony of using their human names in the first place if I just write them in after each usage (I'm very particular about these things.)**

**Disclaimer: ****love .friends .books does not own any rights to or control anything from Harry Potter or Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is a purely fan-based work made for no profit or gain.**

**Human Names by Order of Appearance:**

**Feliciano - **

**Lovino - /Romano**

**Yao - China**

**Arthur - England**

**Vlad - Romania**

**Flavio - 2p!Romano's human name, completely fanmade (source: 2p!Hetalia Wikia)**

* * *

Recap: So wrapped up in their plans to escape, they didn't notice one student studying them intently. And in reply to an offhand comment of "those two are such weirdos - they're not gonna get anywhere" she replied, "No, they're quite smarter than any of us here. And older too - quite ancient, in fact."

* * *

_He could feel it… his people's suffering, their grief. He could feel their despair… even their hope, and saw it crushed and ruined until not a fragment remained. Their glory, their pain, the mind-numbing history all at once, thousands of years of anguish. From the very first days of war, back when he was only a young boy still under his grandfather's command, of executions and torture and burning towns. Later, still young but much older now, after the empire collapsed and he had to fend for himself, the Italian wars. The Unification. For a moment in time, his people were happy. But warfare was never one to cease. World war one… they said it would end all wars.__*****_ _How wrong they were. He remembered pain, as lines of soldiers marched into the battlefield, never to return home. The depression, his people starving. The second war, worse than the last. Betrayal. Death. Millions dead. And the cycle never ended, never stopped. This torture, thousands of years of painful history remembered all at once… it would have killed a human. But he was not human. They were not human. They were the country of Italy, united. And they, similar to every personification of every country in the world, must endure this torture every night. They must endure the pain, and suffering, they have caused their people. But unlike others, these two did not have to face it alone._

Two Italian twins suddenly jolted awake from sleep.

* * *

"_What _happened to Feliciano and Lovino, aru?" the shocked man exclaimed, rising from his chair in an attempt to intimidate the Englishman (or so it seemed to said Englishman. Really, Yao was only shocked, but the Briton was so absorbed in his guilt of bringing the two Italians to their current predicament that any rise in temper seemed to him a well-deserved punishment).

Arthur sighed when it was clear the man meant him no harm. He readied himself for another long explanation (and apology to someone he needn't really apologise to, but really, what else was guilt for than needless apologies?) when Yao suddenly sat back down again, face in his hands. "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered, massaging his eyes.

Looking back up at Arthur, Yao sighed. "Could you please explain again?" He requested. "I need to know everything." And as he draped himself across the chair, the personification of China looked every bit his four thousand years.

Arthur tried to make the explanation as easy as possible. Yao already knew about (and could use) magic - he had never become a part of the magic trio for the sole purpose they were based solely in Europe, but his healing arts in particular were much stronger than any of theirs. As such he would make the perfect teacher for any students wishing to become a healer, and Arthur would land him that position using the Kirkland family name, which had quite an influence in the magical community. Thus, Yao would work as an inside spy, communicating with the Italies and passing information to the others. Even with the Kirkland name - especially when that name had not been used for centuries, as Arthur didn't want to draw attention to his immortal youth - getting inside Hogwarts would be impossible without the consent of both the headmaster and minister, so while he would work on getting the consent of the headmaster, the others would work on the ministry. The plan would take hard work and dedication, but eventually the twins would be rescued.

In times of (relative) peace, countries would do anything for one another, mostly as an apology for wars, when their darker selves take over. During those times, no nation is safe.

Finally, Yao understood what had been so important for Vlad to call him away from his own country. If the humans ever realized who - or more importantly, _what _\- Lovino and Feliciano were, they would not hesitate in jumping to extreme measures. There was a reason only their bosses knew the truth, and even they had not always accepted it without violence. Accepted, of course, being a very loose term.

* * *

"Lovino Vargas" came the cry from a very annoying man who couldn't even call himself a professor by any standards, not with his completely absurd attitude and arrogance to boot. Professor Lockhart - what kind of name was that, anyway? He flinched before calling out an irritated, "here". It was bad enough having his and his brother's names - human names, their own, real, personal names - used instead of their country titles which should be demanded of a human, even if none of them realized their existence. Sure, they were among humans and their identity could not be discovered at any cost, but not even other nations were always allowed to use the human names among each other, such as in times of conflict, or formal meetings like the world conferences. Nations never became friends with their people, it was almost unheard of, especially in the modern day. So to hear such a complete lack of respect when these puny humans should be bowing down before them-

Lovino caught a look of himself in a darkened window. Uh-oh. Since when were his eyes purple?

Looking next to him at his (for once very exasperated) brother, who was trying his best, despite the dullness of the professor in front of them, to listen, Lovino tried to catch his eyes and signal, _we need to get out of here. Fast. _Understanding the situation at once, Feli's hand shot up into the air and he cried, before even being called upon, "My brother isn't feeling well. Could I please take him to the nurse?"

The idiot glanced down at the two questionably, before nodding his consent and continuing to recount his "glorious exploits". The two hurriedly left the class, Feliciano trying to keep his brother firmly anchored to reality. There were no wars, no conflicts, no reason for Flavio to appear now.

Most of all, Feliciano hoped and prayed that he himself would not find himself transforming into the same monster his brother was now. Even if they had been falsely imprisoned here by a cunning old man, that was no reason for the innocent children around them to get hurt. Even worse, if someone from "behind the mirror" was coming again, that could only mean trouble for everyone involved.

Neither of them noticed the figure following from the shadows.

* * *

*** WW1 was called "the war to end all wars"**

**Also, there were a lot of references to the 2ps in this chapter. It'll hopefully all be explained about their role in this story, but if you're ever confused please go to 2p hetalia .wikia .com (take out the spaces).**

**I hope you like the new chapter! Much longer than the last one, thankfully. The next time I can update will probably be about 8/31/14 or 9/1/14.**

**If you see anything I may have missed (this chapter was kinda rushed) please tell me.**

**Until then, Ana**


	6. Chapter 6

**A day early! My schedule been kinda messed up, so this'll probably be the last time I get internet for several more days, so why not get a chapter up early instead of very late? Anyway, I'm sorry if this one's kinda short and very rushed.**

**Human Names by Order of Appearance:**

**Lovino - S. Italy/Romano**

* * *

Recap: Most of all, Feliciano hoped and prayed that he himself would not find himself transforming into the same monster his brother was now. Even if they had been falsely imprisoned here by a cunning old man, that was no reason for the innocent children around them to get hurt. Even worse, if someone from "behind the mirror" was coming again, that could only mean trouble for everyone involved.

Neither of them noticed the figure following from the shadows.

* * *

The Headmaster's face twisted into a very unpleasant scowl as he read the letter currently in his possession. The owl who had delivered it waited patiently nearby, as the man sat frowning at his desk, a reply to the devastating news just sent the only thing on his mind. With labored movements giving the impression of age he set himself upright in the upholstered chair, pulling a pen and ink towards himself and etching a reply onto parchment, before laboriously securing it to the bird and shooing it through an open window.

Sighing, he returned once more to his desk and withdrew a bottle from the nearby drawer. Shakily pouring himself a glass, he thought threw this situation once more, deciding to withdraw from the situation until necessary. _Burning liquid scoured his throat_. This new teacher - appointed by the powerful and secluded Kirkland family - might prove to be just the person he needed to finish his plan and end Voldemort for good. _His brain grew fuzzy_. At the same time, he could also provide a dangerous foe. _White dotted the edge of vision._ The saying did go, after all, "keep your friends close and your enemies closer". _This alcohol was unusually strong for firewhisky_. That was something Dumbledore lived by.

A thump echoed through the otherwise silent room, as an old man fell into his chair.

And through the window a cold, unflinching night looked by, watching every move.

* * *

Lovino awoke with a gasp. Beside him, his brother watched on, and gave a sigh of relief when those purple eyes unclouded to reveal the green that marked his brother as sane.

No words needed to be said. They were Italy, together. It was their people, their history, their country. But Italy, united, no longer needed them both. One brother would suffice, and perhaps only one brother would survive. So if only one of them went behind the mirror, well - then the other one could still govern their land. What would keep them grounded to humanity if their own country didn't need them? Each brother was only half as strong as another nation. If those from behind the mirror didn't take them…

Their humanity could dissolve and they would thirst for blood. Or their humanity could consume them, until they became human, doomed to a short life with no purpose, no people, only pain and suffering around them, with them, walking beside them until it overwhelmed them too. Humans were so fragile, much more fragile than even their half-nation state, weaker than micronations, so weak.

But as humans who used to be nations, they could still feel the suffering of their people. And it would consume them.

Still even this might not be the end. As twins, they might both suffer a horrible fate… one as human, the other as shattered glass from behind the mirror.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the short chapter this library computer only has a few minutes left &amp; I still need to get onto fanfiction. Next update on September 6 or 7. **

**So sorry for the short chapter, I'm sorry if it was confusing. More will be explained next chapter, promise. It'll also be much longer.**


End file.
